


C is for...

by type_here



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Mostly Fluff, Multi, Not sure if it really should be tagged mature but at least there goes some sort of warning?, Should feel terrible for the tease, Sorry?, partially tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...cookies, Cecil and certain other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pallidvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidvixen/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy it and I'd like to apologize for the way belated pinch hitting. I shall blame work for that one @_@;; I also had the worst writer block; I apparently can't write porn that don't end up in the "slot A, tab B" variety and it was annoying the hell out of me. So after several attempted I decided to post it as is, even though I end up being a terrible tease. Sorry about that.

It had taken quite a while and a ridiculous amount of bribing all over the place to get the small package Earl was now holding in his hands. It came just in time too, which was just perfect for his plans of cooking for the evening. He thanked the mailcreature and wished happy holidays before making his way back to the kitchen.

Eggs, sugar, unsalted butter, salt, baking soda, chocolate squares, cream and milk, all of this found its way to the counter along the yet unopened package. Everything has been chose to be of the best quality possible and was fresh from the day. It had taken the whole morning running around gathering everything. He was glad chef Mason offered him the day off once he knew the package was about to come.

He finally opened the precious package: wheat flour. He hadn't seen anything like this since the ban. While he could make due with pretty much anything, this was the best. With a careful hand, he measured the ingredients and set out to make the most decadent cookies he could muster.

Soon enough, a mouthwatering smell was emanating from the kitchen in thick and sweet clouds. The clouds billowing from the kitchen were so thick that Earl never noticed a certain scientist popping in the kitchen. Said scientist was looking for a roll of clear tape to finish wrapping some stocking stuffer.

“Experiment gone wrong? Anything you need my scientific help with?” Carlos asked, giving a quick kiss to the cook, because you always have to kiss the cook. 

Earl shook his head a little and chuckled. “ Nah, it happens all the time. It should dissipate soon enough, although you can eat it. It's like cotton candy. “

“Is that so? That's interesting! Also, I gotta ask what you're up to, it's rare to actually see you here at this hour.” Carlos was rummaging through a drawer. He grinned as he finally got his hands on what he was looking for without a bite from the silverware.

“Oh you'll see soon enough...” Earl teased. It was, after all, about time to get that first batch of cookies out of the oven.

Carlos wandered back into the living room with the roll of tape quite intent to finish wrapping the last of the gifts before Cecil was back from work.

It wasn't too long before they both heard the front door banging and Cecil stating that he was home. The diner been quiet and enjoyable and the dessert, well... The groaned Cecil gave was nothing short of wanton. He took another bite, savouring every little flavours of the luscious and utterly decadent cookie and licked his lips 

Carlos was slowly but surely turning red. There should be a city by-law limiting how much noises like this Cecil could emit when out of bed or outside specific scenarios that were not necessary in bed. “You didn't add any chemical that would explain his reaction, did you? Theobromine only goes so far and wheat itself shouldn't have that effect...” he asked Earl, out of curiosity. The other shook his head and chuckled. 

“It's all Cecil right here... ” the redhead replied. “Maybe we should take advantage of this tho...” he added as a second thought. 

“You mean..?”

“I mean we should bring that plate of cookies in the living room and have some fun. You both seem like you would enjoy that.” 

Carlos knew when he was teased. He also knew that his body's reaction at Cecil's noises (that still kept going) was more than obvious. So he just nodded. “I'll go get some things in the bedroom, you take care of him okay?”

Earl grinned and nodded before making his way to Cecil who was taking the last bite out of his third cookie.

“Hey, Ceec! You should leave some for us, right?” Earl said, wrapping his arms around his love's shoulders in a loose hug before stealing the plate out of Cecil's reach. 

The whine Cecil let out was completely pathetic to the point that Earl had to snort.

“But! They are! SO! GOOD!” the radio host said, in that particular tone that seem too excited and high pitched for its own good.

“I know, I made them. You can have more if you follow me in the living room and you know... If you are a good boy.”

Cecil's eyes became wide and his smile slowly followed suit as his brain processed what Earl just said. He then followed Earl to the living room. The redhead pushed the low table to the side and placed the plate of cookies there. It gave plenty of space on the floor for the three of them to play. 

Carlos chuckled as he came back from the bedroom with his box. Cecil was sitting on his hands on the couch, trying not to wiggle too much in anticipation. Earl proffered him a piece of cookie. Cecil eagerly took it, licking and groaning around the redhead's fingers. The retaliation was quick; Earl left a well felt hickey on Cecil's neck and followed it by a small lick at the junction between ear and jaw, eliciting another moan. Carlos could watch them all night long and never get bored of it. There was an almost scientific precision in the way Earl knew how to push Cecil's every buttons. It was born out of years of knowing each other and part of Carlos was almost envious of this. 

Almost. 

He cleared his throat. “Starting without me? Really? I would be disappointed if it wasn't so hot.” he said, popping down on the couch and running an hand under Cecil's shirt.

Cecil didn't know which side to lean on really. Oh his left, Earl was unbuttoning his shirt and trailing down open mouthed kisses along his collarbone. Oh his right Carlos was... Cecil wasn't even sure what Carlos was attempting to do but it felt wonderful, so yeah...

“Ceec? Do we need to tie you up?” Earl asked, chuckling at the other eagerness. 

Cecil knew better though; he knew it was his cue, that it was Earl's way to ask him if he really wanted this. He knew the rest of the evening only depended on whether he agreed or not to Earl's question. He agreed wholeheartedly, nodding vigorously at his loves.

Carlos pulled something out of the box, showing it to Cecil. The radio host shook his head and Carlos put the item back before pulling out another one. To this, Cecil nodded with a smile. Carlos replied in kind and kissed him before saying a small “Okay!” in agreement.

Carlos sat on the ground, in front of Cecil. He nudged clothed legs open with a nuzzle, much to Cecil chagrin as he definitely wanted more contact. He tried not to budge though, biting his bottom lip to stifle a small whimper. 

Meanwhile Earl had been busy discarding Cecil's shirt and tying his forearms together snugly. "Not too tight?" he asked.

"Just enough..." Cecil replied with a whisper of a breath, shuddering as Carlos finally undid his pants and pulled them down along with his briefs just enough to be able to put the cockring he had picked up for Cecil on. The scientist dragged his tongue along the underside of Cecil's shaft, eliciting more moans from the radio host and a chuckle from Earl.

"Hey, Carlos, maybe we should stop teasing him, you know? He looks like he's about to pounce on us..." 

"Yes, you're right." Carlos replied, motioning for Earl to come closer as he took as step away from Cecil himself. 

"Hey Ceec, arms up!" Earl teased before standing up from his spot and walking toward Carlos. He knew that Cecil just wanted to touch himself despite his bound arms. Maybe Earl should tie them at his back next time but for now, this would suffice.

To Cecil, the show Earl and Carlos gave was way too slow and too fast at the same time and it had nothing to do with Night Vale's usual weirdness. It was amazingly slow in the way they took their time peeling each others clothes off. Yet, it was blazingly fast in the way his heartbeat sped up and his arousal left him whimpering and wanting more. he ended up shimming out of his pants and walking on his knees toward them. he nuzzled them both before Earl gently nudged him off.

“I know you want it Cecil, but you gotta use your words. I know you can do that, you do it everyday for a living.”

Cecil gave a halfhearted glare to Earl before nodding.

“I want you two to stop teasing already and just fuck me!” There was a small pause. “Please?” he added as an afterthought.

Cecil's voice was husky with need and edged with frustration. Carlos chuckled, sitting down on the carpet and gathering Cecil in his lap.

Earl picked a small bottle from the box while Carlos leaned back, dragging Cecil down with him.

The latter yelped at the sudden change. It took a moment before he could situate himself and shuffle a bit so he was facing Carlos and putting most of his weight on his elbows and knees instead of the other's chest. Carlos kissed Cecil soundly while running an hand through his hair. Cecil leaned into the touch with a small sigh of contentment. The sigh turned into a sharp shuddering noise as Earl ran an hand down the host's back and ass.

***

Cecil was leaning against Earl, completely boneless and spent. He just hoped that this bubble of warmth between the three of them would never stop. He leaned just a little forward to nuzzle Carlos' shoulder, only to shudder when fingers ran with feather touch against his sides. He didn't know if the culprit was Earl or Carlos but got an inkling it might be Earl when the other started chuckling.

The redhead gently nudged Cecil out of his lap and forward into Carlos arms. Cecil made a weak protest with a small kittenish noise but resumed his nuzzling. 

“I'm just gonna get us something to drink and stuff to clean up, okay Ceec? I'll be right back.”

Earl stretched like a cat and stifled a yawn before standing up. He grabbed the throw blanket that was always on the couch and gingerly wrapped the huddled figures of his lovers. The fireplace could only keep them so warm in a night that was more than cold enough for snow. Earl shivered and grabbed another throw blanket before heading out of the living room.

For a moment you could hear the clank of pots and pans coming from the kitchen. Then a sweet aroma wafted back to Carlos and Cecil. The radio host didn't shifted much, even as Carlos petted his hair.

“Hey, Carlos. Are you happy?”

Carlos chuckled at that. “Of course I am. I mean right here and now, because scientifically speaking you never truly know what happens next and everything is in constant motion and statistically speaking loving and having one, let alone two, such caring persons in my life is like winning fifty thousand million at the lottery twice in a row, like it's near impossible and... “

He looked up, seeing Earl in the living room door frame. He chuckled and grinned. Earl set the tray he was holding on the low table, glasses of water and mugs of hot chocolate clinging together. He sat down and offered two of the mugs to the others. He then grabbed the washcloth and small bowl of warm water on the tray. Cecil open a pane of the blanket so Earl could snuggle up. The redhead then settled out to clean them up a little. He gently hugged Cecil from behind.

"It's near impossible but then, a lot of things are near impossible too right? Life is damn impossible in itself so might as well enjoy it and not question it too much."

Cecil nodded and sleepily grinned. If they were both happy, then he was happy too and that was good enough.


End file.
